Memristors are typically passive two-terminal electrical components. When current flows in one direction through the device, the electrical resistance increases, and when current flows in the opposite direction, the resistance decreases. When current is stopped the component retains its last resistance. Memristors can benefit from improved fabrication processes and structures.